supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 7
Grave of the Fireflies Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Sad film, doesn't cry, for some reason, I like WWII-era anime films, my brother in real life calls me a heartless b**** for not crying at this wonderful piece of art. #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: I kinda liked this film, It reminds me of Tokiko's life during WWII) #Another Reicheru #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Very good film, but sad ending, though. I cried at the end! Negative #Garrett Woods ~ Hmph, This is a s***ty film, I think it was made for American soliders to feel sorry for the rats! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM AFTER WWII, EVER! This film should be banned in the United States! #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Offensive trash! #Stacie Todaro #Alessandro Todaro ~ Offensive! #Pietro Todaro #Giovanni Todaro Garrett Woods Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Dude, the United Nations exist, use it! Don't go hating on Japanese people) #Tokiko Shako ~ (Translation: Look, World War Two was a different time back them, check relations today d***it! It's not like World War Three is gonna happen, just, stop! Look, I love America, not its type of cuisine, Japan and the United States are like best friends, not the opposite!) #Toshio Samo ~ (Trsnslation: I thought you were honorable, but your a piece of dishonorable s*** like Kazuki) #Ann Woods ~ You are a f***ing s***ty-a** father in the history of fathers. Go f*** yourself and die. #Jack Woods #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ God, why must he be so d*** stubborn and proud all the time?! He is such a nasty piece of work, and a big bully! #Gemma the Good Witch #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe #Another Alessandro Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #John Hillsborough-Doggerel #David Sevick Negative Two Parents and a Bunch of Down Under Kids! Positive #Gemma the Good Witch Negative Paul Fleming Positive Negative #Satoko Samo #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster #Gemma the Good Witch #Another Reicheru #Jessica Fleming ~ Go f*** yourself and die in a ditch! You are the most retarded s***tiest father in the history of fathers. #Marilou the Otter #Giuseppe Todaro (Another) #Gemma O'Connell #Nicola Burns #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Strauss #Sam Parkhurst #Kim Tylers Stacie Todaro Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter #Catherine the Spellcaster #Paula Iconic #Gemma the Good Witch #Gemma O'Connell ~ You really are a cheeky madam! #Nicola Burns ~ What a dirty, evil s*** you are! #Kevin Sheldon #Louise Strauss #Sam Parkhurst ~ You are... a sick b****. My wife was dead and you made fun of her. #Kim Tylers ~ I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter #Another Giuseppe ~ I'm going to kill you sometime soon. #Satoko Samo PSY Positive #Ji min Kirochu #Ji woong Kirochu #Kwang-Sun Hattons #Han-yong Cap #Hye-rim Cap #Jong-nam Cap #Hye-rang Cap #Sang-Ook Cap #Jong-Chul Cap #Young-Hee Cap #Jong-un Cap #Yong-rim Cap #Yong-il Cap #Pong-ju Cap #Min-ki Cap #Min-Jung Cap #Ji-min Cap #Young-mi Cap #Woo-sung Cap #Tae-won Cap #Sun-woo Cap #Young-Chul Cap #Min-seo Cap #Kwang-Sun Thon #Juan Hudson #Jose Hudson #Antonio Hudson Negative #Chin-Ho Thon #Eun-Sun Thon #Hae-Woo Thon Category:Lists